


I Heard...

by WaterCatcher



Category: Batman (Comics), Gotham Academy (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterCatcher/pseuds/WaterCatcher
Summary: Tim gets stuck in a conversation about Batman.





	I Heard...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophycroft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophycroft/gifts).



> This was for GandalfsTruth through the Gen Batfam Christmas Stocking event. The prompt was "kids at school talking about the bats, Wayne kid of your choice bluffs their way through the conversation."

Tim kept his head down as he headed to the cafeteria. Bruce had kept them out late last night and he’d struggled to keep his eyes open in his last class. He was hoping lunch would be a bit of a reprieve. 

“Hey, Tim!” Andrew waved, gesturing him over to their usual table. “Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning,” he laughed.

“Oh, leave him be,” Jessica admonished. “How were your classes this morning?” She asked turning to Tim. He liked Jessica. She’d been the first one to befriend him at Gotham Academy, and she never asked him about Bruce.

“They were fine, the parts I was awake for at least.” Andrew guffawed. Jessica just smiled.

“Here,” she pushed a thermos over to him. “It’s cold by now, but it’s something.” Tim grinned.

“Thanks!” He barely even registered the rest of the group sitting down, completely focused on the ice-cold coffee. When he looked up, every seat was filled and they were discussing who was taking who to the school dance this Friday. Tim wasn’t planning on going. 

“Okay,” Andrew cut in. “I know this is interesting and all, but has anyone heard about the Bat lately?” Tim stifled the urge to groan, not this again. “Because I heard he took Riddler down with one hit the other day.” 

“Oh yeah?” Quipped Tom from next to him. “I heard Ivy won’t even fight him anymore, just hands herself over!” 

“And we all know why Tom knows about Ivy. Don’t we?” Lily smirked. Tom went bright red, sputtering. “Besides, I heard Catwoman’s been showing up near him more and more.” Tim nearly choked on his lunch. They all turned to look at him.

“Well what have you heard, Tim?” Andrew asked. 

“I heard,” Tim racked his brain. “That he and Bane are working together.” Lily gasped.

“Never!” Tom said. 

“All that heroism could go to one’s head,” Jessica shrugged. 

“Speaking on the head behind the mask, any new guesses as to the identity of our caped crusader?” Andrew insisted on asking this question weekly. Tim hated it. Lily raised her hand, and Andrew pointed to her.

“I think it’s the mayor.” She held her hands up against their shouts of dissent. “Okay, but think about it!” She narrowed her eyes, pointing at each of them in turn. “Make’s sense, doesn’t it?”   
“Okay, a valid guess!” Andrew announced. “Any others?” Tim was trying to busy himself with his lunch and didn’t notice when Tom raised his hand. 

“Tom, what say you?” Tim shook his head, Andrew was so ridiculous.

“I think he’s Commissioner Gordon.” Even Tim started laughing. Andrew buried his face in his hands. 

“That’s literally impossible, Tom. They’re seen together all the time,” Lily commented. 

“But, I thought, maybe it’s Martian--” Tim held up a hand to stop him.

“No. Just no,” he shook his head.

“Tim, any ideas?” Andrew trained his gaze on him. Well, shit. 

“I think it might be Bruce,” he said, nonchalant. Jessica turned wide eyes on him, while Andrew started laughing.

“No fucking way,” Tom said. “Like, if my guess was ridiculous that’s just batshit crazy.” Lily was shaking her head.

“I just don’t see it,” she muttered. 

“It’s the butt,” Tim shrugged. 

“I mean, I guess,” Andrew replied. “Anyways, moving on. Anyone else?” He stared pointedly at Jessica. She shook her head. 

“Alright, buckle up kids. Batman is most definitely,” Andrew mimed a drumroll. “The Headmaster.” 

“Huh,” Lily looked thoughtful. Tom opened his mouth to speak, but Andrew shushed him.

“Just think about it, he’s the perfect fit.” Tom furrowed his brow and gave no further protest. Andrew looked to Tim and Jessica, both of whom were doubled over in laughter. “Oh come on guys, that’s the best guess anyone’s come up with.” Tim sat up, wiping imaginary tears. 

“Sure, Andrew,” He shrugged. “It makes sense.” 

“Ha!” Andrew pumped a fist in the air in triumph. “I’m right, and you all know it.” Tim just shook his head and turned back to his lunch. 

Hours later, he ran into Bruce leaving the manor just as he got home. Bruce reached over and ruffled his hair.

“Anything interesting at school today, kiddo?” Tim bit back a laugh.  
“No, nothing interesting,” he smiled. Bruce raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment.

“Alright, well Alfred has dinner ready in the kitchen if you’re hungry. I should be back in a few hours.” Tim nodded, waved goodbye, and headed for the food. 

He couldn’t wait to tell Dick about lunch.


End file.
